In a conventional coin handling system used for a deposit process, the put-in coins are stored in one of a plurality of storing units for each denomination. As an example of this type of coin handling system, there is known a coin handling system that has been disclosed in JP 2007-4640A.
This type of coin handling system includes coin escrow units for respective denominations, storing-and-feeding units for respective denominations, and so on. In this coin handling system, coins are escrowed in the coin escrow units for respective denominations, and the escrowed coins are stored in the storing-and-feeding units for respective denominations after a deposit-acceptance instruction has been received.
However, in this coin handling system, since the coins are stored in the storing-and-feeding units for respective denominations, the number of storing-and-feeding units to be required is the number of all denominations in circulation in the market. Thus, when the capacity of each storing unit is large, the system also has to become large. When the capacity of each storing unit is small, the efficiency of processing by the system is deteriorated.
On the other hand, there is known another type of coin handling system in which coins are stored in a denomination mixed state in storing units whose number is smaller than the number of denominations in circulation in the market. This type of coin handling system is more compact and more efficient than the coin handling system disclosed in JP 2007-4640A.
However, in this coin handling system, since the coins are stored in a denomination mixed state, the stored coins have to be sorted by denomination in a subsequent process (for example, a wrapping process) after the deposit process. The sorting process is carried out by an operator. Thus, the deposit process is carried out efficiently, but the efficiency of the subsequent process after the deposit process is deteriorated.